


Special: The Art of Temptation

by Aivy



Series: When Hermione Fights [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little bit of Dub-Con, Astoria's POV, F/M, Nothing explicit, POV First Person, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivy/pseuds/Aivy
Summary: This special follows after chapter 125.Do you want to experience scenes from other characters' POV? Want to learn more about people's backgrounds or learn what happens when our four main-POV characters are not around? Then this is for you!This chapter is part of a collection of outtakes / specials / background one shots for the main fanfiction: When Hermione Fights, written by Queenie, translated by me.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Blaise Zabini
Series: When Hermione Fights [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/962946
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Special: The Art of Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter beta: Dani  
> Chapter translator: Aivy

Damn it! I had tried almost everything in the last few weeks. I never thought I would come so close to my declared target, Blaise Zabini, School Casanova number one, but now, incredibly, he had been sleeping in my room for a few weeks, or rather in our room, in any case in the same bed only an arm's length away from me.

I had wanted him for ages and if he wanted me for just one night, then so be it. For a long time, I had been head over heels in love with him and would not let this opportunity pass me by, because I always got everything I wanted... Oh, well, almost!

Well, after Hermione had also encouraged me, there was really nothing holding me back anymore. She had assured me that Blaise was only unusually reserved because he was serious about me, which should make me happy, and because he didn't want to risk any trouble or discord in our little community, because he might not be able to have a monogamous relationship

But please, I was a big girl and I knew what I wanted.

And that was HIM!

Sure, I was the youngest here and blah, blah, blah - as the Twins sometimes said, the nestling - but that didn't mean that I would blame him if he didn't want a relationship. I knew his reputation well enough and that wouldn't stop me from catching him.

Once again, I struggled desperately to figure out what else I could try to convince him, while I lay in my bed, dissatisfied, listening to Blaise breathing in and out in the next bed.

He was sleeping calmly again and had probably fallen asleep immediately after we went to bed. Enviable, really. Terrible that it was so easy for him to sleep near me, because I couldn't do that near him!

How did he do that?

Exhaustion?

Nah, he wasn't the one who spent a lot of energy in training, that were Daphne, Harry and me, because he was just giving instructions most of the time. But he did a damn good job and I have to admit I loved seeing him as a leader or our coach.

On one hand, because his training outfit accentuated his well-trained body very nicely, on the other hand, because I liked that he was so strong and confident and of course he looked fantastic, this black boy with the flashing dark eyes and the short black hair.  
Well, what hadn't I tried out already?

When Daphne and Harry had finally got it sorted out that they would sleep together in one room, I had been really excited, because it brought me much closer to my declared target, as that meant that Blaise would move into my room that I had formerly shared with Daphne. Who could have imagined that Mr. Casanova could be so reserved?

Not me!

And yet he did. Although... he'd already had girls from my year, I knew that, so it wasn't because of my age.

My first try had been a bit awkward. I had simply climbed boldly into his bed, but he had reacted horrified, almost panicky, when I snuggled up to him.

First he had laid there stiffly, then he had asked sceptically:

"What are you doing?"

Unfortunately, he had demanded very vehemently and uncompromisingly that I should leave his bed and if I didn't, he would just go into my bed, which he had ultimately done.

Wow, that had been a low blow. I had offered myself to him and received a not very flattering rejection!

Desperately, I had asked myself whether I was ugly or not up to his standards just to assure myself that, no, that was not possible.

That couldn't be the reason. His expressive eyes often lay on me with a smoldering look and indicated clearly that he liked me. In addition, I received many offers from boys at Hogwarts, even from sixth year students.

I knew I was pretty. I don't even mean that in a vain way. With my paleness, long brunette hair and brown, green-spotted eyes, I didn't have to hide myself. I was more delicate than Daphne but less feminine, though nevertheless still a woman.

Since I no longer had to go home to my stepmother, I actually dared to be myself. Most of the time, I had mischief in my eyes, as my big sister used to say!

But that brought me back to it: what inhibited Blaise? Really my appearance? Was I too childlike for him?

So far, so good, or rather bad.

Deciding not to be discouraged, I decided to stubbornly keep trying. I had caught the occasional heated glances with which he scanned my body, and they confirmed that he was interested. Therefore, I had allowed him a few days of rest. Maybe he would come to his senses. 

My next attempt had been a little more elaborate, less clumsy and direct. Okay, I admit it was a plan of Fred's, who took pity on me, but I thought it was great. He even got me an extra important accessory that I didn't have before.

Armed with a book and a blanket and only dressed in my stunning new bikini, I stepped into the sunny garden where the object of my affections was training with Harry.

Normally, I didn't own such skimpy clothes - I usually wore a modest bathing suit for swimming - but even the Twins were of the opinion in their incomparable way that Blaise should finally give in. It was unbearable that he, the ultimate Casanova, would hold himself back like that.

This ascetic behaviour was not in his nature. It did not suit him to deny himself the pleasure and fun of sex, as the Red Devils phrased it, and that is why they wanted to help me to dissuade him from his delusion. Fred had told me about their plan and after showing them my admittedly not very provocative swimsuit, they suggested that they would bring me something a bit more sexy.

They didn’t let me dissuade them from the idea, but please, who was I to resist them? They helped me enormously to put my plan into action and a few days later they had presented me with a sinful piece of fabric in dark green, that had made even me lose my courage.

I had protested that I really couldn't wear something like that, especially since the others would see me like this, too, but the Devils had only laughed filthily and asked me whether I wanted Blaise or not. If so, then I should finally go on the attack.

They had a very good point, so I had put on that little bit of fabric, consisting of a minimalistic halter neck top and a very high cut panty, and today I ventured courageously into the garden. The things you do for your goals and wishes, right?

I had laid down in the blazing sun, directly in his field of vision. His eyes had often wandered to me in disbelief and I had probably also managed to strain his concentration while I was lounging seductively in the sun, but instead of giving in to his desires, he had caught a few hard hits from Harry and then suddenly disappeared very quickly and most likely to take a cold shower. In any case, he seemed to have cooled off considerably when he reappeared in the garden a little later.

It was not my appearance that was to blame. The Twins had had a lot of fun making suggestive, ambiguous remarks about my lascivious behaviour and my seductive outfit, but please, I wanted to have him and used all the means I had at my disposal.

Daphne didn't really understand me in that respect, but we were simply too different.

She was so well-behaved and quiet, sweet, caring, all qualities that I could not call my own.

I was stubborn and cheeky and often funny, I knew that, and caring, yes, but in a completely different way, and not at all well-behaved.

So I had failed again. Of course, I had felt totally discouraged, but I wouldn't give up and so I had tried something differently. Scantily dressed in only my best lingerie, I had come out of the bathroom in the morning, knowing that Blaise was still in the room.

With swinging hips I had pranced past him, had touched him as if by chance, but apart from the fact that he had frozen in place this time as well, even staring at me for a moment with fiery passion, nothing had happened. To my great dismay, he had once again fled, as if the devil was after him.

That was unbelievable! His self-control was enormous and my self-confidence was badly damaged.

These had been the most direct attempts, besides the many smaller ones, but I was running out of ideas. That was exasperating! In fact, I had only one idea left and after Hermione's approval I decided to implement it today.

Blaise was sound asleep. Perfect!

I encouraged myself again, after all I had never done anything like this before, but I found it amazingly fast, because it was what I wanted. Thus, I slipped slowly and quietly out of my bed, coming to stand between our beds just as silently.

I must admit, I was a little nervous, but more because of the uncertainty whether my plan would work than because of the things that would finally happen if my plan succeeded.

Without further hesitation, I pulled the thin, summery nightgown over my head and threw it behind me onto my bed, followed seconds later by my knickers.

Stark naked, I walked the two steps to his bed, taking a deep breath and hoping he wouldn't wake up before I was where I wanted to be.

Carefully, I lifted his blanket and slipped quickly under it, pulling it back over us. But what now? I nervously nibbled my lower lip.

Slowly, anxious not to wake him, I approached Blaise who was on his back and tried to nestle my naked body against him. He slept, as usual, only in pyjama bottoms, so that my exposed skin soon touched his bare arm.

I felt his warm, strong arm against my stomach and chest. After he didn't wake up - enviable such a sleep, really - I slowly went a step further, put my hand on his dark, well-trained, muscular, smooth chest and the expectant tingling inside me became stronger and stronger.

He moved briefly and twitched when my fingers touched him, yet he slept on. When I was sure that he would not wake up, I let my hand glide covetously but gently over his soft skin. This touch seemed to reach him despite his sleep, although his reaction was probably unconscious, for he snuggled up closer to me at one point.

Nervous, I stopped again briefly, but he did not wake up to my infinite happiness. My heart was racing inside me.

Originally, I had simply wanted to wait until he woke up in the hope that when I was completely naked in his arms, he would hardly be able to resist me, however, an unknown elation seized me because of my small success so far.

The urge to go all out seized me. Now that I was as close to him as never before, had come further than in every other attempt, I became bold.

I was truly excited, because I finally saw that I could get what I wished for.

Taking another deep breath, I climbed over the sleeping man carefully yet as quickly as possible and lowered myself gently and slowly onto his middle. Then I remained still, listening to my fast-beating, nervous heart and his regular breathing.

Fortune smiled upon me today; he did not wake up immediately. Carefully, I leaned forward, not daring to let my hands slide over his stomach or chest, although I would have loved to feel his warm, dark skin under my finger. I held back, knowing that I would feel him soon enough.

Finally, I had bent down so far that my upper body almost touched his. I gently laid my hands on his shoulders and bent down even further. Now my upper body completely touched his warm skin. I felt his chest rise and fall against my breasts as he breathed. I felt his belly against mine and now I let my lips sink to his.

Kissing him cautiously and gently at first, I slowly became more courageous, smoothing my hands now completely over his skin and began to gently stroke his chest, along his sides, over his arms and every part of his body that I could reach without taking my upper body off his or interrupting the contact of our skin. I was in a frenzy.

This time he reacted strongly to my actions. As my kiss became more urgent, I sensed that he slowly woke up. I felt how he lifted his arms to suddenly embrace me and pulled me close to him, although he was just waking up and apparently did it intuitively. Then I heard a soft, sighed and slurred "Astoria" from him and my heart opened, for he seemed to have dreamed of me, even though he had rebuffed me so often.

Wickedly, I let my hip rotate a little on his middle and felt that this excited him, as well as the kiss. I was surprised that I did not feel any shyness when I felt Blaise's hard and huge arousal.

Suddenly, he seemed to be wide awake.

"Astoria!" he said again, clearly, distinctly and almost startled, this time in an indignant tone, while he certainly pushed me away from him. He grabbed me by the shoulders and looked at me with big, confused looking eyes, blinking sleepily.

I resisted his push and wanted to bend down to him again. A small fight ensued, but I lost it in a flash when he skilfully turned us around and buried me under him. He supported himself on his elbows and looked down at me, his breathing relatively shallow and fast-going. Sparkling with anger, he asked slightly enraged:

"What is this about? You're naked! Completely naked! Damn it, Astoria, we've had this often enough already. Can't you give up?"

He seemed really upset. His voice sounded annoyed but also forced and very rough as he tried to catch his breath. However, I felt that he had to pull himself together with a lot of effort so he wouldn’t finish what I had started. His body kept tensing up as if he was tightening his muscles to restrain himself.

I now felt his body closer to me than when I had sat on him, for he lay heavily on top of me, between my legs, which I had only too gladly opened for him. Only the thin fabric of his pyjama trousers separated our union, which I longed for so much. A volcano had been raging inside of me for a long time, and it wanted to be extinguished.

At long last, I was so bloody close to him. He seemed to try to renounce me again with all his might, but I felt that he wanted me, oh yes, very much!

Bloody mind and its reasoning that stood in his way.

I lifted my head while he had his gaze firmly fixed on me. Again, I tried to kiss him, but he pulled his head back, out of my reach. Frustrated, I let myself fall back into the pillows.

"What do you think this is all about? I bloody want you, for Merlin's sake!" I announced in a huff.

A rejection when I lay willingly and naked under him? If he did not let himself go now, I would not be able to put that away as easily as the other failed attempts.

That is why I did not give up. I tried to emphasize my words by wrapping my legs around his hips and pulling him as close as I could. I could not suppress a soft moan of pleasure and he growled deeply when he was pressed so intimately against me.

"Cut it out, Astoria! You know why I don't want this. Let me go! I don't want to hurt you, but I will leave this bed now," he growled threateningly, but not exactly forcefully.

Yes, yes ... I knew all this, but I didn't care and so I kept fighting.

In the meantime, I had managed to free my arms and put my hands on his cheeks. Again I tried to kiss him, but he pulled his face not only out of my reach but also out of my hands, which then sank down again and remained resting on his shoulders.

Sighing, almost resigning, I leaned back, closed my eyes briefly to collect myself and to make certain I would not cry, and then opened them again determinedly, for I would fight. Looking at him with insistence, I stared into his beautiful, deep dark brown eyes, in which I could clearly see his inner struggle not to give in to me at all costs. So I took the last resort.

"Just give in. I've wanted you for so long, Blaise. You've been my crush since first year! There has never been anyone but you, and I will not yield. ... Just enjoy it," I said softly, almost pleading.

He grimaced with an expression of suffering on his face while I tried to pull him even closer to me with my arms and legs. I did not want to let go and so I clung to him. Seeing that his resistance began to crumble, I spoke the next words firmly and confidently. I was sure that every word was true.

"And if you don't want me anymore, some day, I won't hold it against you! I would even give you a magical oath, but don't deny me what you give so generously and willingly to other girls! It's painful to witness..." I implored him outright and my last words seemed to break his already dwindling resistance for good, I could see that clearly. Sighing softly, he surrendered and bowed down to me.

When our lips finally met, I thought I heard him murmuring:

"I hope you won't regret this, and that neither will I!"

I wouldn't regret this, I was absolutely sure of that. Before he could change his mind, I immediately took the initiative again, wrapped my arms around him and intensified the soft, tender kiss he gave me.

I let my lips dance over his more passionately, more energetically and with all the hunger that had built up in me, moved one hand up to his head, into his wonderfully thick, dark hair and pulled him tightly against me. Then I let my tongue slide over his lips in a passionate manner and demanded entry.

He seemed taken by surprise by my violent and passionate and not at all shy or reserved reaction. Still, he remained gentle and tender on his side of the kiss. After a moment, he broke away from me and a grumbling and impatient noise escaped me, while my face displayed an offended expression.

I was just about to start whining that this couldn't be all, that he could do better, when he broke out into a melodious, deep, vibrating laugh, which I could feel in my chest, too, because he was so close to me and it went right through me. Laughing, he threw his head back, but he quickly caught himself again and looked down at me with a loving look.

Fascinated, I looked into his eyes, which sparkled so full of anticipation and mischief, while he gently held my face and stroked my cheeks with his thumbs.

"Not so hasty, sweetheart," he said charmingly, smiling broadly but with a slightly, playfully rebuking tone, "you'll get what you want, but take your time, let us take our time. If I give in and let myself give it a try... then let me do it the way I want to and I promise you, you won't regret it! I don't want you to ever regret this, because I know this is your first time. You shouldn't remember this with remorse!"

"It will be good because it's YOU," I said, but I believed him and conceded, also showing him that I trusted him and his experience.

Slowly he lowered his lips to mine again and this time I let him take the lead, so that he could kiss me long, intense and very sensually, before the kiss became more passionate as he let his tongue slide into my mouth, which I gladly allowed.

Quietly, I groaned into our kiss and relished having him so close at last, knowing I had succeeded. Now it was only a matter of enjoying ourselves. However, I was very pleased with myself, I ALWAYS got what I wanted, after all!


End file.
